Ash Pan
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's "Peter Pan". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - June (Little Einsteins) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Gargamel (The Smurfs) and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Clayton (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh 2 as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Rhinoceros - Tantor (Tarzan) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Lena (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Grinch (Dr. Seuss) *Indian Chief's Wife - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Scene Index: #Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") #Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Nintendo Family #Ash Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases His Shadow/June and Ash Ketchum Meet #Ash Pan part 5 - Milo and Max Meet Ash Ketchum/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood #Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") #Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Villains/Meowth vs. Rex #Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Mammal Children #Ash Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Mammals/Thumbelina Tries to Kill June #Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Teensies #Ash Pan part 11 - Ash Ketchum and June Meet the Mermaids/King Leonidas Kidnaps Misty #Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving Misty #Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas's New Plan #Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped #Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once #Ash Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant King Leonidas"/A Bomb! #Ash Pan part 19 - Ash Ketchum Cares About Thumbelina #Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish #Ash Pan part 21 - Home Again #Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits Gallery: 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Peter Pan 500px-(June) 2.png|June as Wendy Darling Animated Butch Patrick The Phantom Tollbooth 1970-500x373.jpg|Milo as John Darling 150px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Michael Darling Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Tinkerbell King-leonidas-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-2.03.jpg|King Leodinas as Captain Hook Piratcre2tr.gif|Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee Rex (Toy Story).png|Rex as Tick Tock the Crocodile Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Lost Boy 1 Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Lost Boy 2 Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Lost Boy 3 Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Lost Boy 4 Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Lost Boy 5 Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Lost Boy 6 Misty-0.png|Misty as Princess Tiger Lily Sylvester.png|Sylvester as The Indian Chief Blue.jpg|Blue as Nana Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Mary Darling MarioMic.png|Mario as George Darling DickDastardly.png|Dastardly as Pirate 1 Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Pirate 2 Zilly.gif|Zilly as Pirate 3 Klunk.gif|Klunk as Pirate 4 HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Pirate 5 Bully Brothers.jpg|Bully Brothers as Pirates 6 and 7 Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Pirate 8 Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Pirate 9 rayman_2_in_rayman_3.JPG|Robot Pirates as The Other Pirates Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Singing Pirate with Accordion Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Seagull Numbuh_2_as_Hippopotamus.jpg|Numbuh 2 as Hippopotamus Spyro Cynder Sparx Mountain.png|Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder as Ape Family Knaarens.jpg|Knaarens as Rhinoceros char_25010.jpg|Fisherman Bear as Bear Wampa-SWM80.jpg|Wampa as Surprise Animal 320px-Grand_Minimus_Woods_of_Light.jpg|Teensies as The Indians Lena.jpg|Lena as Red-Haired Mermaid Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda as Black-Haired Mermaid Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Blonde-Haired Mermaid Annie-1.png|Annie as Other Red-Haired Mermaid Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Other Black-Haired Mermaid Princess Sally.png|Sally Acorn as Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid HORTONHD3.jpg|Horton as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle Screen_shot_2011-06-09_at_8.13.17_PM.png|Sylvia as The Indian Chief's Wife Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Brave Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Squaw Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Brave's Mother-in-Law Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Mr. Starkey Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Movies Spoof